comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Covenant splinter factions (Earth-5875)
, one of the most prominent Covenant splinter factions.]] The Covenant splinter factions, also collectively known as Covenant remnants, are a series of splinter factions of the dissolved Covenant that originated after the fall of the hegemony during the Battle of Installation 00. The term was coined to refer to all of these groups, although none of them clasify themselves as such. Each faction vary in motivation, strength, and philosophy; while some of them are religious zealots seek to continue the legacy of the Covenant and enforce the Path despite the revelation of the Hierarchs' lies, others are mere mercenaries, bandits, or pirates that merely desire personal power with unique agendas. As offshot groups, they do not possess the massive resources the Covenant had during its height, making their existence itself a challenge. History Great Schism and fall of the Covenant Majority of the splinter factions can trace their origins to the consequences of the Great Schism and ultimately the fall of the Covenant. Following the replacement of the sangheili by the jiralhanae, and subsequently the genocide against the sangheili ordered by the Hierarchs, the sangheili were forced out of the Covenant, and led a rebellion against the san'shyuum and the jiralhanae. The factions that emerged from the Schism believed themselves to be the true sucessors of the Covenant; at the onset of the Schism, many sangheili-led fleets were called upon to colony Saepon'kal, and, under the leadership of Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Wattinree, formed the sangheili-led Joyous Summit, but before they could act they were destroyed by a NOVA bomb that tore Saepon'kal apart, leading the bulk of the sangheili forces to ally with Arbiter Thel 'Vadam and Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum under the Swords of Sanghelios, allying with humanity in the hopes of stopping the Prophet of Truth and the Covenant. Most unggoy, mgalekgolo, huragok, yanme'e and kig-yar remained within the command of their jiralhanae or sangheili leaders, cotinuing to serve them during the Great Schism and beyond. Post-war With the death of the Prophet of Truth and the destruction of the Fleet of Certain Fulfillment at the hands of the Swords of Sanghelios' Fleet of Retribution at the Ark, the Covenant as an entity was completely gone. The very few surviving san'shyuum, now critically endangered, disappeared or went into hiding, with only very few individuals being sighted by the other species ever since. Concurrently, the other species scattered. Ideological conflicts soon broke in Sanghelios leading to a massive civil war known as the Blooding Years, with many sangheili zealots and warlords forming their own factions that sought to continue what the Covenant started. While the Swords of Sanghelios campaigned for peace between the two species, many sangheili states and organizations either continued to observe humans with either suspicion or disgust, believing them to be threat that would strike them down once they could. The Office of Naval Intelligence used the political instability across Sanghelios to keep the sangheili disorganized, so they wouldn't be able to destroy humanity in case the allied sangheili betrayed them, inciting extremist factions and leaders, such as Avu Med 'Telcam, into rebelling against the Arbiter. Majority of the jiralhanae continued fighting the sangheili in the Great Schism with no end in sight, although others continued to serve as slaves in sangheili worlds. Most kig-yar returned to piracy, raiding and trading, while most unggoy and mgalekgolo became members of the Swords of Sanghelios and aiming for peace wit humans, although many joined the other Covenant splinter factions. Majority of the yanme'e sought to exclude themselves from the larger galactic problems and returned to their home in the Napret system, and most huragok disappeared and fled, but no one knew where. Some former civilians of the Covenant sought asylum on surviving human colonies and Earth. Many former leaders or revolutionists of the Covenant attempted to seize control of the former military technology of the Covenant for themselves, forming factions that they claimed to be the new versions of the Covenant, but having nowhere the same level of power as the dissolved hegemony. Many chose to retreat from galactic and interstellar affairs and simply moved away from notice, using the technology they to protect their own worlds or ships. Planets, resources and intact ships of the Covenant were of great value to sangheili, jiralhanae, or kig-yar warlords that sought power. Despite the fall of the Covenant, many of its species continued to adhere to the Path and worship the forerunners as gods - either choosing to live a more pacifist view towards or it, or continuing aggression towards humans. New conflicts Many sangheili and jiralhanae groups continued to slaughter one another in the Great Schism with no end sigh. While both species suffered, the jiralhanae were the ones to suffer the most duo to the disapperance of the san'shyuum and the huragok, as well as the lack of ships and technology they were once provided with the Covenant. The dilemma on the Path also became a major source of theological confusion, as, despite the san'shyuum laying to the sangheili, it still gave purpose to them. This led to many groups and sects trying to reconcile faith in the forerunners with peace, in a way that differed from the Path and the many violent crusades it led to. In addition to continue fighting against new Insurrectionist groups, the UNSC fell embroiled against many Covenant splinter factions, bent on continuing what the Covenant started and eradicating humanity. In 2554, Draetheus IV was attacked by the Blood Alliance, led by warlord Merg Vol. They were stopped by the UNSC, and Vol himself was killed by SPARTAN-IV Sarah Palmer. The Enclave, led by the warlord Jul 'Mdama, became one of the most dangerous of the Covenant splinter factions, defiying the Swords of Sanghelios and the truce between humanity and the sangheili. His faction was only strengthened with the involvement of the vex of the shield world Requiem. Weeks later, the mercenary group Blue Suns was hired by the New Colonial Alliance to dismantle peace talks between Arbiter Thel 'Vadam and the jiralhanae Chieftain Lydus on Ealen IV. In July 2564, the True Enclave, an offshot of the Enclave led by Zealot Sali 'Nyon, was formed. The Enclave was able to easily dismantle the rebellion and capture 'Nyon, but he later managed to escape after instigating a munity aboard the ''Breath of Annihilation''. The Enclave suffered disastrous lossess on October 2564 after 'Mdama's death at the hands of Lieutenant Jameson Locke during the Battle of Kamchatka. His followers later attempted to perform a last-ditch assassination on the Arbiter at a Swords of Sanghelios base, on Nuusra, but they were annihilated by a joint counter-attack between the Swords of Sanghelios and the UNSC, who later annihilated the last of the Enclave's forces in the Battle of Sunaion. While many other factions continue to exist, the destruction of the Enclave, which was the biggest and most dangerous of them all, brought a momentum of hope for the sangheili and humanity, before the Reapers started to attack the Orion Arm during the Second Renaissance. Notable groups *Swords of Sanghelios *Banished *Enclave *Servants of the Abiding Truth *Keepers of the One Freedom *Blue Suns *Blood Alliance *Light of Truth *Lydus Pack *True Enclave *Nomads of Retribution *Joyous Summit Category:Earth-5875 Category:Covenant splinter factions (Earth-5875) Category:Factions of Earth-5875 Category:Covenant (Earth-5875) Category:Created by Draft227